Only Time Will Tell
by JohnSeever
Summary: What if the forces of evil gathered and assaulted Earth, but what if this Earth was in another reality? Especially if the forces that are gathering are ones that have been fought before by another of the Earth's realities warriors?
1. Introduction

Only Time Will Tell A Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z FanFic  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
A Force has been governing the universe since the dawn of time. This force is powered by many powers, such as love, hate, happiness and sorrow. However, what would happen if something or someone caused the flow of time within the universe and the balance of the universe to go a stray? What then would happen?  
  
One possibility is that the power or powers that control time and space and the various realities will become too powerful or too weak. Another, is the movement of people form one reality to another. If this would happen, then the Universe would use those who are displaced to fix the problem(s) that has occurred.  
  
Thus, we turn your attention to a small blue planet called Earth. The third planet within the system Sol, within the Western spiral of the Milky Way galaxy called the Canadarm arm. This planet has seen many event over its young life, yet has not even fully realized its destiny. Those that live on her, do not realize themselves that there are or have been people who have saved the planet many times over, and for some it has cost them dearly.  
  
With every reaction, there is an opposite but equal reaction. An event, such as a war, causes the realities to split. This split, neither reality is aware of and time continues. However, smaller events, such as the birth of a child or the saving of a life cause more realities to form. In a sense, time is watching over the realities and recording it all. So from the beginning of time and of space itself, the galaxy has copied itself, and the Earth has in turn been copied.  
  
Due to events, people have changed to fit with the Earth they know. Certain people have, as stated before, saved the Earth more times then any can count, and for some, it has came with a heavy lost, but not always. The strength to survive is in all beings, yet that strength, rather it is willpower, or the power of love and friendship, has caused people to alter their realities.  
  
Now a force from one of the realities, that has been defeated countless times has found a way to move to another reality. Due to the, time and space has been effected and not just one reality, but all realities. How will one realities handle the problem, another reality has defeated, if no two realities are the same? In addition, what if this force or forces allied themselves with the forces of another reality and so on. Could the power of these forces cause the realities to become merged or destroy them? Now is when time is most vulnerable to attack from the forces that wish to cause pain and suffering on others.  
  
This is where our story begins. Four unique people, who have helped in one form or another, save their Earth from powerful Forces. These warriors now must assist 9 people who in turn, has saved their own Earth that have unique powers themselves. The forces of good now much combine their strength and draw upon powers that are hidden within and abilities that are unknown to them to one reality and possibly all realities.  
  
Next Chapter: Fun and Games No More, The Chosen Four 


	2. Fun and Games No More, The Chosen Four

Chapter 2: Fun and Games No More, The Chosen Four  
  
A bright sunny day and a day that many remember as the coming of Buu. It has been one year since Buu arrived and killed all those who inhabited the Earth. Due to his hunger, he also absorbed the Warriors of Earth and became stronger. However, one person along with another managed to stop Buu and defeat him. With the help of seven special balls, the Earth was restored and all those killed were returned to life. That day, the person who defeated Cell, Mr. Satan defeated the terror known as Buu. So, the people of Earth believe.  
  
However, twenty people know different and are glad that the Mr. Satan is believed to have defeated Buu. These warriors are known to each other as the Z-Warriors. Might fighters from all corners of the Earth who have been trained by many to protect the planet that we call home, the planet known as Earth.  
  
Right now, on this sunny day, the events of a year ago are far from the minds of four of the Z-Warriors who are enjoying the day in the woods about 30 miles from the Son Family's house on the one-year anniversary of the defeat of Majin Buu. Two young boys, Son Goten and Chibi Trunks play in the forest with Son Gohan and Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan watch from under a nearby tree. Unknown to them however, a mysterious figure in white is watching this from a distance.  
  
"Hey, no fair. You said you would only use one hand?" said a boy of 8 years old wearing an orange and blue gi with black hair. "I did use one hand, but I did not say anything about not using my feet." Said the other boy wearing a blue gi who has purple hair. The black hair boy huffed up as the other one looked "Besides, your the one who cheated, remember, we were told not to go Super Saiya-Jin." With a smile, the young boy with the black hair puts his hand in his hair "Oh yea, I forgot." he states as he laughs, as the other just rolls his eyes at him. "You think it is funny huh?" asks the purpled hair boy. "Yea." says the other as he laughs.  
  
Watching from a big tree, with a huge hole in it, are two people sitting under it. A blacked hair girl, about 15 or 16, wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Who has blue eyes and on her white shirt is an Orange Star. Next to her, is a black hair boy with black eyes and wearing a black pair of pants, a white shirt and he appears to be 15 or 16 as well, while on his wrist is a silver watch. The two under the tree watch the other two and chuckle as the boy speaks up.  
  
"Come on Son Goten, you don't want to get beaten by Chibi Trunks again do ya?" and the girl elbows the boy in the side "Now what type of brother are you? Encouraging them on." Moreover, Son Gohan blinks and looks "Um, it is only fun. They won't hurt each other." Moreover, he looks at her as he tries to find words "I mean, they do this all the time." and he smiles at her "It's only for fun." and she just looks at him and he sighs "Ok you two play time is over, it is time for lunch." The girl just chuckles at the boy and looks at him as she sighs at the two boys running...more like flying for them.  
  
"Race you to the tree Son Goten." And the boy smiles "Your on Chibi Trunks...." and the other smiles as well "On your mark. Get set. GO!" says Chibi Trunks and the two races for the tree. Son Gohan blinks at this and jumps over them as they fly past and under him. They both arrive at the tree, and Videl smirks "You both made it here at the same time. So it's a tie." and he begins to get out the food for them all. Son Gohan turns and looks as he thinks back to the recent battle with Majin Buu, and how his father and Vegeta managed to stop Buu and defeat him. Son Goku went off to train Ubuu, who was a reincarnation of Buu, a good one that is.  
  
"Hey Son Gohan, you coming or not?" asks Son Goten as the young half Saiya- Jin who looks like there father in all ways, including appearance. "Sure, just thinking." He says as he walks over and sits down. "So, what were you thinking about?" asks Chibi Trunks and before Son Gohan can say anything, Son Goten speaks up "Probably about Videl, like he always does." Son Gohan just blinks and turns crimson red at this. Videl turns and looks at him as he blinks "What, I didn't say it. Son Goten did." He says as he looks and then Son Goten, Chibi Trunks and Videl start laughing. Son Gohan just blinks and sighs.  
  
After the laughing was done, the four sit there and watched the clouds, Son Goten, decided to play a game and begun to name off what the clouds look like. As this went on, a figure in white and blue stood near by watching. The figure just watches, neither a smile nor a reaction to the remarks he heard the whole time he was standing there. He to thought about the events that had happened almost a year ago. A small smile appeared on his face as he to remembers the events that lead up to that battle in which the world was destroyed and all life upon it. However, thanks to the Namekian Dragon balls, the Earth and its people were brought back to life. Since then, the world had been quiet with little to no trouble happening on the Planet or in the Galaxy.  
  
He stood there, and did not turn, but simply said "How long have you been standing their Setsuna?" the figure asks in his baritone voice. "Long enough to know that you are deep in though, but not long enough to know what you are thinking about." and Piccolo smiled. "It has been a long time." He states to her a she turns "Yes it has." And she walks up to him and smiles "When last I remembered you, you were not in this body." and Piccolo nodded "It was necessary when Cell arrived. He was too powerful and killing to get more powerful. We had to fuse and we kept Piccolo's body. At his request." She nods "I remember, watching from the Gate's of Time how you and the other Warriors of this world saved the Earth, but at a cost." and he nods, turning as he watches the four look at the clouds.  
  
"I take it that the boy there is the one you are watching?" and she nods to Son Gohan. Piccolo looks at her and says "Yes, I trained him from when he was a young boy to fight and he has grown strong. But he has not trained in a long time, so he has not developed as much as others." Moreover, she looks at the green skinned Namekian "If one trains to much and to hard, they will miss out on. Such as love." Piccolo nods "Yes, but now that is over and now he can worry about love and starting a family."  
  
Setsuna looks away as she turns "What is bothering you? You are not one to leave your position at the Gate and visit the many dimensions." asks Piccolo. Setsuna turns "A great evil is forming and the fate of reality is at stake." She says to him "You know that if this happens, it can cause damage that will not be correctable." and he looks "Yes, I know." and she looks "Those four will play a part in this. That much is known. But as to what, I do not know." Piccolo spins and looks at Son Gohan, Son Goten, Chibi Trunks and Videl and then spins back to Sailor Pluto "Why must he be put through it again and again. He has done much to save this planet with his father." In addition, she turns as she walks away "It has been written since the beginning of time. The love and love of life will help, and will hopefully defeat what is forming in the darkness.  
  
Piccolo looks and says "What about the others?" he says "You said those four but only mentioned Son Gohan." And she looks towards her destination "They will play a part, but not as big as the other." And she stops, turning to face him "And what makes you think it is Son Gohan that will defeat what is forming?" and she continues walking and disappears from sight "Keep watch and be ready to help if needed. Nevertheless, do not worry, they will be protected and watched. Plus help will be there when they need it." Moreover, Piccolo looks as she disappears and listens to what she said. "He turns around and looks at the group. "If not Son Gohan, then which one of them?" as he stands, his cape blowing in the wind. He thinks to himself and turns', walking off and after some distance, takes flight, heading for Kame's lookout.  
  
As Piccolo takes flight, Son Gohan turns his head and looks in that general direction. He thinks to himself. o 0 (Piccolo, what is wrong?) Son Goten and Chibi Trunks also look in the same direction as Piccolo...  
  
Next Chapter: Rei's Vision, The Senshi Gather 


End file.
